Happy Day
by Woody K
Summary: Omega Iris and Eisso celebrate Iris's pregnancy with a romantic day, ending with sex on the beach. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Eisso and Omega Iris were planning a special sex day to commemorate Iris's pregnancy. It started with Eisso waking up to Omega Iris making him breakfast in the nude, which consisted of steak and eggs. They took a moment to digest, then he forces her against the wall and she wrapped her legs and arms around him as he made love to her.

As Iris's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his shoudlers as Eisso groped her ass. He loved her butt and he also loved having his penis in her pussy as he fucked her wildly. Every squeeze of Iris's butt cheeks and every pump of Eisso's cock into her vagina brought them closer to climax. Finally, they came and left a big mess on the floor.

After putting their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, they spent the day just making love together with no worries, they fucked in every room. They did it in the bathrooms, bedrooms, living rooms, closets, etc.

Finally, at sunset, Iris took Eisso down to the beach with her, their house was a close walk to the beach, though they had to walk through town to get to it. Also, they both decided to be naked as they streaked all the way there. Thankfully, no one saw them, thought they wouldn't mind if someone did.

The couple picked a spot that was secluded from view, yet Omega Iris also wanted to have her way with her man by the water's edge.

They laid down a towel and a picnic basket, which had some red and white wines, some fancy cheeses and some rolls of bread. After devouring the bread and cheese, they guzzled down the bottles of wine and became incredibly drunk. Eisso and Iris were so drunk that they had to take a nap, so Iris fell asleep in Eisso's arms and they rested to regain their sobriety.

Once they woke up, it was close to nighttime, but they were sober again.

Grabbing Eisso by his shoulders, Iris pulled him into her, locking her lips onto his, Eisso felt her tongue parting his lips and his mouth let her in. Kissing passionately, Iris slid her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft while using her other hand to move her palm all around his muscular legs, feet, hips and thighs. Going down on her knees, Iris was now licking the head of Eisso's cock while staring him in the eyes as she lifted his cock and ran her talented tongue along the bottom side from the base to the tip, closing her lovely lips around it and then taking his whole length in her mouth. Eisso knew that Iris always gave him great blowjobs every single time and that this time was no different from all the others, Irisi was working her magic and she taking him to the brink of cumming. Sensing that Eisso was close to orgasm, she removed her lips with one last slurp.

Standing up, she pushed him down on the wet sand, climbing on top of him with her big tits in his face. Eisso could see how hard her nipples were and knew she was very turned on. Reaching down, Iris got into position and slid her pussy down on Eisso's cock, moaning as she went all the way down. Her pussy was hot around his shaft while the beach water was cold around both them as waves soaked them every five seconds. He could feel how wet she was as she starts long, slow strokes while riding him. Those nipples were hanging right in Eisso's face, grabbing both full breasts with his hands, he guided each of Iris's nipples in his mouth, sucking on each one to make it harder. Her hands grabbed his, they slid them off her tits and down to her waist as she straightened up, now she was really going to town. Iris was grinding and working her pussy on his cock as her wetness ram out of her pussy down his shaft and balls.

Throwing Iris over on her back with his cock still inside, Eisso was now on top, Iris told him, "Fuck me nice and hard."

Eisso started to drill her pussy and as he did, he could hear Iris moan and also feel her pussy tighten as she came quickly around his cock while he was starting to really fuck her hard. Lifting Iris's legs up, Eisso drove himself deeper into her pussy, she gasps and told him about how good he was at fucking her.

Pulling out, Iris knew what was coming next and so she got on all fours, exposing her pussy for Eisso to fuck her from behind. Getting behind her, he rubbed his cock over her pussy lips and her clit, teasing her until she begged for him to slide his cock back in to her willing pussy. As Eisso did, Iris threw her head back while enjoying the feeling. Grabbing her hair in one hand, he smacked her arse with the other hand. Iris loved it when Eisso grabbed her hair and dominated her as Eisso start to fuck her as hard as he could. Screaming out, she said she was on the verge of pain from Eisso's actions, but the pleasure in her pussy was even better. Letting go of her hair, Eisso spit on his fingers and reached around to tickle her clit. It did not take long and a tremendous orgasm racked her whole body, Iris's pussy was spasming uncontrollably.

As it subsided, Eisso asked her where she wanted him to cum, Iris replied, "I want to suck the cum from your cock."

Iris also loved Eisso blowing in her mouth, but always spat it out afterwards. Both of them got on the dry sand, Eisso standing and Iris back on her knees as she started sucking him again. One of her hands was working Eisso's shaft and the other was working his balls, Eisso knew that Iris was doing a great job. He felt his balls tighten and they were son ready to blow. Iris was not slowing down and was sensing that Eisso was close, she was eager to get him off. His body stiffened and cum erupted from his cock, sending spurt after spurt into her mouth, Iris moaned around his cock, telling him how clever he was because they both know it was a massive load of cum he just blew in her mouth.

Releasing his cock from her mouth, Eisso expected her to go spit it out and dip her head in the water. Surprising him, Iris opened her mouth and showed him the big load of cum she just sucked out of him, then swallowed as they walked back home, still nude, drenched with salty beach water and covered in sand, both wet and dry. Eisso said, "Wow, sex at a nude beach is great. We will have to do it more often."


End file.
